


When you wish upon a star

by meteoroid



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, TOP!Yoshida, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoroid/pseuds/meteoroid
Relationships: Sugawara Taku/Yoshida Kosei
Kudos: 2





	When you wish upon a star

情人节前夜，小雨。

天空独自行走，“再找不到配合自己演奏的搭档就糟了”，30分钟前他受到专业课老师的最后通牒，导致他现在抄了个乌漆嘛黑的小道回家。

耳畔传来不知廉耻的笑闹声，大学所在的街区有条知名的酒吧街，天空向来对那些骗人的网红店没有半点兴趣——在这狗屎一样的天气里，他只穿了件旧衬衫套着旧夹克，握着刚买的牛奶安慰皱缩如抹布的胃袋。

大概只是因为屁股寂寞，他追着男友上京并考进这儿的音大，现在他早就搬出嘈杂的学生寮，而且也想不起来前男友的长相了。

视野前方有一轮暧昧的光晕，这是酒吧街的里侧，那是间立饮店似的酒家，仔细一看门口用诡异的灯饰强调自己并不朴素。冷清小路上唯有这扇橱窗内人头攒动，虽然也算不上邪门，但时冷时暖的光线总是照射在一个没穿衣服的男人身上，相当惊悚——准确来说他裸露上身，只系一片围裙。

男人跟客人摩肩接踵，热热闹闹。他的皮肤比天空刚喝进肚子里的牛奶还白，凑近店门，几颗黑痣点缀在男人后颈上的绝妙位置，几秒后被熟客的大手覆上。

天空撞开了店门一屁股坐在吧台唯一的空位上，好观察有没有人又对着那男人揩油。

男人向自己冲过来，扭动腰臀让过周围的顾客，力量感让任何人羡慕，照顾不周，他脸颊泛起红晕。

天空没点什么花样，对方把小杯子推向他的时候杯底在桌面滑动，像是要请他白喝。

客人出奇的多，店员出奇的少，调制完毕的酒杯被亲自运往远处的坐席，他被亲切地称作吉田君，呼叫不绝于耳，在座的男男女女都懂得这家店的魅力。

天空知道了他的名字，好像喝了三顿大酒，撑着下巴鄙视身旁精神饱满的殷勤男女，而自己绝对是这儿看起来状态最糟的人。

天空反思自己来了不该来的地方，下半身传来的神秘力量把他引导至店内，脑海中浮现一个声音骂道“你下作”。吉田投来可爱的笑容，被反省中的天空一个白眼白了回去。即便如此，天空与自己抢占的凳子难舍难分了两小时才回到冷雨里头。

天空以为自己看花眼了，但是身形出卖了他的主人。家门口空旷的马路上，两个男人无法逃避地目光相接。

“末班地铁没了。”

吉田憨笑，手里还拎着便利店的袋子，看上去已经做足在店里过夜的准备。

要不是他这么说，天空还以为自己刚才一激动把住址发给酒吧的所有顾客了，回想起只有老妈跟房东的通讯录苦笑出来，他叫吉田别回去凑合，把人邀进家门。

吉田跟着前面的人挤进玄关，眼前逼仄的空间供两个人生活已经算是利用到了极限，然而屋里好死不死还摆了一架钢琴。而天空正在在意自己平时也算不上爱喝酒，可是能落下脚的地面一定会踢到空酒罐。

初见只觉得后背挺拔的青年，此时此地在废墟之中猫一般穿梭，不发出任何响动。

吉田早就注意到数量不对的餐具和有点空旷的鞋柜，默默昭示一段神秘的同居岁月，眼前人看起来需要新玩具，他猜得丝毫不差。

他坐上钢琴凳，随手弹起来，天空背对着听到自己还没改编完成的曲子，仿佛看到少女嘴唇贴上单簧管的吹口，俏皮轻快，风格和自己的编曲截然不同。

这是一首有名的曲子，

When you wish upon a star

“当你对着星星许愿“

“无论你是谁”

“心中的愿望都会实现…”

天空下意识哼出歌词，琴声散去，轻柔的吻落在他的脖子上。

避开脸和目光，吻自上而下到胸口，天空自觉把上衣扔掉好让柔软的嘴唇服务那里。

对方的头发还带着洗发水的味道，天空满意极了。

如果刚才放他回去，他现在会跟谁睡觉呢。那个假意热烈问好，在他腰际留下指印的胡子老人，还是说了三句悄悄话还要吹一口气的单身女人？或者就是店长，沉默地看着他干活儿却一点忙都不帮。

吉田有着令人震惊的自觉性，一只手伸进天空的短裤把潮湿的小兄弟抓出来，另一只手紧贴他的腰臀不让他逃走，也不愿意帮他把裤子脱下来。

手指根部的厚茧时而扫刮到头部，天空不好意思，尽力忍耐躯干的颤抖，这双手平时都打了哪些工呢，快感步步加倍，思考已经得不出结论。

脑袋被吉田向下带，天空顺势跪在地上扯开面前的裤子，那儿生有干净的颜色，尺寸能用虎口堪堪圈住。天空的脸太小了，那东西在口腔顶出一个色情的鼓包，他垂着眼帘在咽喉处挤压，那肉棒差点被他吸射出来。

下半身服侍的灵活舌头让吉田浮想联翩，有哪个陌生人也在这儿操他甜蜜的嘴巴，或者就在身边成堆的衣物上面把小猫一样漂亮的男孩干得呜呜哭泣。他抓住天空的头发，把精液全喂给他吃。

天空为吞掉了几个小时前的陌生帅哥体液而满脸通红，吉田发现了他藏匿的润滑液，一双手揉上了屁股，它们刚才为天空递酒杯，天空眼睛一闭，心想都做到这份上了还有什么好害羞的呢。

他主动分开双腿，吉田端坐在他的钢琴凳上，膝盖九十度弯曲，那是天空最喜欢的凳子，高度很合适，现在他坐着吉田的大腿像凳子上加一层肉垫子，肌肤贴着肌肤把他吸牢，认命地让肉棒全插进自己屁股。

“嗯啊……”

手里的屁股小也翘，吉田随意按压不亦乐乎，还恶意抬起膝盖震动天空，粗大的东西在体内来回擦撞又酸又爽，他忍不住呻吟起来。更美妙的是天空薄薄的身板似乎天然适合吉田用手臂圈着，被肉感的牢笼困住使他退无可退，喜欢故作冷静的脸蛋和热情的肉穴形成巨大反差，看得吉田忍不住更狠地去欺负他，想让他不加选择地说出淫言秽语。

天空一个人省吃俭用住了两年，现在他像个面对豪华年菜的小孩儿根本吃不消，没想到这种事还能这么舒服。

他想亲吉田湿润的嘴唇想吸他的舌头害他缺氧，但吉田抓住他的腰又把他狠心按下去，尾椎传来的一阵酥麻卸掉了他的浑身力气，只能用手臂抓住比自己宽一圈的后背，脸老实地贴在面前的颈窝乖乖叫给吉田听。

他又被抱起来放在地上，双腿下意识攀上吉田的腰臀夹紧。不用再承受体重，吉田用难以置信的频率大开大合操进天空的屁股，没操两下就把他插射了，手臂和大腿还痉挛着顾不上擦掉脸上的精液。

对方丝毫没客气，抵抗肉穴向外推的力量努力抽送，每顶一下天空就能吭出一滴眼泪，后腰抬高把自己送上去继续给人欺负。

吉田似乎特别喜欢抱着他，面对面叫他羞耻，用毛茸茸的圆眼睛看他的表情。故意等他腰腹又没了力气再把他拉到自己身上做，让天空被迫贴着他啊啊啊地叫，楼板都被他装得咚咚作响。

天空觉得自己把人拉到家里行苟且之事要被全地球都知道了，双眼一花很快就累晕过去，还在昏迷中梦到不知站在哪里的吉田朝他招手并附赠一个灿烂笑容。

醒来时身旁已经没了人，房间已经回归日常温度，屁股也恢复如初。

天空想叫吉田干脆来自己家住，套了衣服出门摸回昨天的街道，却发现那里根本没有曾经光顾过的酒吧，天空又问了问周围的人，也没有一个见过那样的地方。


End file.
